Some more silly love songs
by AllWasWellatPigfarts
Summary: My take on how Jesse could come back after valentines day. With Kurt/Mercedes/Blaine/Rachel thrown in for good measure.


**A/N NEW**: Okay, I originally had lyrics in this but I was threatened to be reported and I didn't want to lose my account but I couldn't be bothered to actually go and rewrite the song part and it's kind of annoying since the song is the main point of the story but anyway I guess it is against the rules it just feels like a bit of a joke since I'm sure no one really gives a shit but anyhow, I've taken out the lyrics now. I was proud of this story so I didn't want to delete it entirely.

A/N: Loved last nights episode. Douchey Finn is so funny but there were some Finchel moments that were both sweet and created great openings for the return of Jesse =] I am also loving the new friendship of Rachel/Mercedes/Kurt. It's nice when Blaine's there but their sleepover was adorable and the four of them getting coffee in the superbowl episode. Things are really looking up for Rachel =]

Anyway hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Jesse woke up the day after Valentine's Day with a killer hangover. He had gone to an anti-valentine's party the night before and proceeded to drink anything that he came into contact with. He glanced at his clock and saw that it was almost three in the afternoon and he had missed most of his classes for the day.

He picked up his phone and saw he had a voicemail message. He called his voicemail and listened to his message. Holding his phone to his ear he heard a voice he thought he would never hear speaking to him again.

"Jesse, Hey. It's Rachel." She paused. "I deleted your number but I can still remember it. That's if this is still your number, if it's not then I'm probably going to make a fool of myself to a complete stranger. As opposed to making a complete fool of myself to you. Anyway, I'm rambling. I'm calling to say I'm sorry."

Jesse was confused. What did Rachel have to be sorry about? He was the one that screwed everything up.

"I'm sorry that I made you think that I still wanted Finn. I'm sorry that I couldn't see that I didn't. I'm sorry that I didn't treat you better. I was so angry at you after everything that happened and kept questioning the entire relationship but I realised that I had never seen it as a real relationship either. I was still deluded enough to want Finn. So, I'm sorry for that."

It hurt to hear her say it, he'd known it but to hear her admit it to him was completely different. He remembered the way Finn had said 'I love you' to her before they went to perform Faithfully. It was what gave him the emotion for Bohemian Rhapsody and the drive to win.

"I can see that what Finn and I shared is nothing compared to what we could have had. I'm sorry I never really tried, maybe if I had, things would have been different. Obviously you were still a jerk but I am acknowledging that I wasn't completely guilt free. I'm sorry if I hurt you and I hope one day we'll get a chance to rectify our mistakes."

Jesse smiled. He hoped so too.

"In glee club, everyone paired up to sing love songs and I didn't have anyone. Mercedes told me that I don't need a man and I sang Katy Perry's hit 'Firework'. I told them that I was singing it for myself, but I was singing it to you too _Cause baby you're a firework Come on show 'em what your worth Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" As you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby you're a firework Come on let your colors burst Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe_." She sang down the phone.

"Happy Valentine's day Jesse." She finished with and hung up.

Jesse felt his hangover disappear and knew what he had to do.

That Friday after glee rehearsal, Rachel and Mercedes were meeting Kurt and Blaine in Breadsticks for dinner. The four of them were sitting in a booth and there was someone butchering Springsteen on the karaoke machine. Quinn and Finn were also there on a date, as well as Lauren Zizes and Puck.

"So who were you singing down the phone to on Monday?" Blaine asked Rachel.

"What?" She asked, trying to sound like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"I went outside to get some air and heard you singing down the phone. Did you have a secret valentine that we didn't know about?" He teased as Mercedes and Kurt looked at her curiously.

Unable to reply she quickly changed topic.

"So… Lauren and Puck…" She tried.

"No dice. Spill it." Mercedes said.

"Yeah who did you call?"

Rachel was about to admit it when she saw the boy in question taking to the stage. He sat down on a stool and picked up the guitar and positioned the microphone and as he started she saw him searching the crowd.

Jesse launched into Lifehouse's 'You and Me'_.  
_

When he found her he didn't break eye contact. He was singing directly to her. Mercedes and Kurt sat next to her their eyes wide with shock. Rachel was tempted to see what Puck and Finn's reactions were but she couldn't tear herself away from Jesse's gaze.

Jesse finished and put down the guitar. He walked off of the stage and headed towards them. Rachel took the opportunity to glance around and noticed that the glee club members present were wearing similar expressions to that of Kurt and Mercedes. Kurt had managed to pull himself together enough to give Blaine a run-down of St. Berry.

When Jesse reached the table he looked at Rachel nervously. Unaccustomed to seeing Jesse anything but overly confidant, she was thrown off. She pulled herself together, stood up and placing her hand on his neck pulled him down into a kiss. Jesse wrapped his arms tightly around her and deepened the kiss.

"Oh, so he's able to serenade someone without making a fool of himself." Blaine spoke somewhat jokingly.

Jesse and Rachel pulled apart. "I got your message." He spoke softly.

"A ha!" Blaine said triumphantly from behind them but Kurt shushed him.

"I figured." Rachel smiled.

"I appreciate what you said and I'm sorry too, for everything." He said.

"I know."

"Are you really done with Finn?" He asked and she nodded. "For good?" She nodded again. Then how about we make 'one day' today? I don't want to waste any more time."

"I'd like that." She smiled and kissed him again.

"Ahem." Kurt fake coughed behind them.

They broke apart and Rachel turned to face her friends. "Guys, is it okay if Jesse sits with us?" She asked them nervously. They were her friends and she wanted their approval.

"I guess it's okay." Mercedes conceded. "But just know white boy, if you hurt again me and Kurt will make Puck look like a goldfish." She threatened while Kurt mouthed 'goldfish?' to her.

"Jesse this is Blaine, Blaine this is Jesse." Rachel introduced them. The five of them settled into friendly conversation and Jesse wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulders. After they had eaten Jesse turned to Rachel.

"Sing with me." He commanded softly.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I know just the thing."

Their table cheered as they made their way onto the stage and Jesse selected the track on the karaoke machine.

"Starting over." He whispered as he kissed her on the cheek.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind…_

* * *

When you don't review it makes the angels cry..._ =P_


End file.
